


The Story Begins

by OfMonstersAndMen



Series: A Story About Wild [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: just a bag o links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMen/pseuds/OfMonstersAndMen
Summary: Listen I'm lost on this writing and I never intended for it to tie into Another and yet here we are.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> very sorry for adding more onto this already confusing story

 

“So this is your Hyrule?”

 

“Correct!”

 

No one could miss the enthusiasm in his voice, the hop in his step, and how light and full of life his voice was. Twilight was happy with this but he also couldn’t help but feel a bit energized himself, Wild’s Hyrule was so full of life that it made him feel free. Yet he couldn’t help but be put off with Wild’s tone of voice it was the same tone he used when he wanted to do something crazy. And boy was that boy always doing crazy things. Twi always tells the old man he’s going to die from worry about this wild child.

 

It was good to see the change though, he could tell his cub seemed stressed out by how crowded the others Hyrule’s were.

 

Coming out from his musings he saw Wild showing Wind and Warriors an odd bug he found. The rest were soon crowding around to see this peculiar bug.

 

“What’s it called!?” , asked Wind poking the shell of what he could tell was a beetle, a very yellow beetle to be exact.

 

“An energetic rhino beetle”, answered Wild letting the little insect fly away. “They’re quite rare but I’ve got another one to give to Beedle later”.

 

“Wait….Beedle?”,Wind questioned, surprised. But Wild chose to conveniently leave that question unanswered and walked ahead of the group. 

 

That is until he heard a familiar tinkling. With ears perked he stopped and listened for the sound again. He knows he heard it. Maybe it’s her. But what would she and Zelda be doing out here? There it is again! Quickly he looked around but couldn’t see anything past the trees.

 

“Hey uh you okay there?”,Warriors placed a hand on Wild’s shoulder before looking back to the group who all had worried looks and shrugged. Twilight was starting to walk over to where the two were before the small pyromaniac shook of Warrior’s hand and broke off into a run into the forest.

 

“Wild!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep so I decided to upload the second chapter that I wrote like a couple of hours ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk

Twilight ran into the forest after Wild with the rest of the links in tow. He finally caught up to him when he stopped in a clearing. With their weapons were drawn and ready that is until they saw what Wild was doing. He seemed to be surrounded by a few fairies but paid no attention to them as he looked around trying to find someone else. That is until he spotted the others and how most of them looked irritated. His ears quickly went down when he knew that another lecture was about to come.

 

“Hehe sorry guys I got kind of distracted”, was all he could say as he put his hands behind his back.

 

“Distracted?!”, Twilight and Time walked up to him as Twilight started to reprimand him, “Wild you could’ve gotten us lost with the stunt you just pulled!”

 

“Listen I know but it was important”, Wild looked at both of them with pleading eyes, “Please just let me hear what they have to say.”

 

“To what who has to say?”

 

At that Wild smiled and looked back to the bushes.

 

“It’s okay they’re friends they won’t hurt any of you”, the boy called out and looked to the others with glee.

 

With that, both of the older Links backed up as they saw the bushes move. All Twilight could think was ‘What has this boy befriended this time?’ as he moved to grab his shield. Yet all that emerged from the bushes were fairies, nervous to be around the seemingly imposing intruders, flying behind one another, pushing each other forward until they came to a stop next to Wild. The boy carefully scooped up a fairy from the group and cupped it in his hand.

 

“This is Lyn”, he said as he opened up his hand more so the others could see the fairy more. Lyn peeked out carefully to observe the others (Hyrule couldn’t help but be proud of Wild) and upon seeing that none of them seemed harmful they quickly let out a tinkling sound to the other fairies that were still huddled in a group. It sounded close to small wind chimes. Soon the faires dispersed from their little group and flew around the others to investigate them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2:17 am here

**Author's Note:**

> I...


End file.
